With or Without You
by Zeto
Summary: AU, shounen ai. After befriending Yuki, Kyou gets threatened by Akito, Yuki’s lover. Something about Akito just makes Yuki weak, and not weak-in-the-knees way. Kyou doesn’t want to be anyone’s hero, and Yuki doesn’t need one.
1. Default Chapter

**With or Without You  
****By: **Luca

**Warnings and disc:** I own nada, AU and shounen ai; 'nough said.  
.  
..  
...

* * *

...  
..  
. 

He always knew he was a little different, a little odd. But for the most part, he was normal. He loved video games, like any other boy his age. He loved sports, like any other boy his age. Sure, he got into a lot of fights, but that wasn't terribly different from any other boy his age.

And oddly enough he sported orange hair and unique crimson eyes but then again, he knew some boys had purple eyes or gold eyes, so he wasn't _too_ different in that aspect either.

He hated shopping, hated the colour pink and chores. Ew, who in their right mind would like chores? School! Ah, better not forget about his eternal enemy. Yes, like any other boy, Kyou too, hated school.

And why not? It always took away time from playing with the other boys on his street, be it street hockey, or soccer or tag.

Yes, Kyou hated school too. Well, except for recess and lunchtime. Then, he could guarantee some fun on the playground. Like monkey bars; yeah that was fun! Climbing the highest, balancing, walking along the top of said bars.

For once, his mother had taken him to school a little early. She had mentioned something about a doctor or something but distracted by his new colouring book, Kyou had not paid much attention.

So there he idly sat, in one of the seats in the empty classroom. Little pink tongue protruding out of his mouth, he made extra sure to colour within the lines.

When he heard two sets of footsteps, his ears perked up.

Maybe it Shinji's mom, ready to drop him off at school!

But no. It was just his teacher with some strange lady he had never seen before. Like any other curious child, Kyou peered at the newcomer, and at the little child attached to her hand.

His teacher and the pretty lady talked. They talked and talked until Kyou got bored and went back to colouring.

"You're colouring outside the lines," came a soft voice.

"I am not!" He cried indignantly, glaring as his head shot up.

Who was this silly little twit of a girl to criticize his colouring? As if she knew anything! She shrugged and retreated to her mother's side.

"Kyou, come here." His teacher called and he reluctantly left his post.

He scuffled his shoes, not looking up when he arrived.

"Kyou, this is Yuki. I want you to show him around the class and school, okay?"

"Him?" The orange-haired boy couldn't help the words from escaping. His mouth formed a round, surprised 'o'.

"Yes, Kyou. Now run along."

He crinkled his nose cutely and then glanced to the silvery-haired boy. "Well, come on."

The two of them made their way around the classroom, Kyou pointing out the little nooks and crannies.

"And that's our reading corner."

"That over there, that's our fish tank. We have Jozie, Marco, Lulu, and Bella, Ken and Ran in there. See? Ran and Ken like each other. They're way cooler than the other fishes." Kyou nodded sagely, as though it were a given fact.

Yuki said nothing.

"This is the book shelf. We never have anything good to read though."

"Kyou!" His teacher exclaimed, hearing him.

"I mean!" He amended quickly. "Um…well, there's The Very Hungry Caterpillar and…and The Missing Piece and…other books."

Pretty soon, the other children began trickling into the room and Kyou promptly forgot about the silver-haired boy and left him to his own devices.

At recess, he and Shinji made a race for the monkey bars, Yuki slowly following, not knowing what else to do.

Kyou gave a grin, that silly girl-boy would never be able to read the top of the monkey bars. Out of everyone, only he and Shinji had ever braved to reach the top, to walk across the bars of metal.

To the redhead's amazement, Yuki nimbly and rather easily caught up.

The boy took a look around, claiming, "It's nice up here."

"You're pretty cool," Kyou admitted albeit a little reluctantly.

And at lunch, the trio sat together, trading snacks. Kyou offered his crackers and cheese for Yuki's milk carton and Shinji traded away his chocolate bar for the fruit tart Kyou had.

They spent the remainder of the hour playing tag in the basement; although it wasn't _really_ called that. But it was dark in there, with dim lights and a black, lacquered floor. The large space, filled with columns and tunnels, was perfect for tag and hide and seek.

At the end of the day, while the new friends were waiting for their moms, they talked. Then Shinji's mom came and it was only Kyou and Yuki.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow you could come over and we could play tag! Shinji only lives one street away from me!"

Yuki smiled half-heartedly, "It sounds like fun…"

The redhead paused, peering into his fiend's purple eyes. "You don't seem happy."

"I move around a lot. I don't know how long I'll even be staying this time. But I like it here already. You're my friend."

Simple things. Words. So simple and yet only a child could utterly so truthfully.

"That's okay. We'll keep in touch even if you _do_ move away!"

It took less than a day for the two to meet and become fast friends. By the end of the second week, the two were near inseparable. They played together, had occasional sleepovers, ate lunch together, made fun of girls and did homework together. And it was bliss.

Nothing was ever this fun with Shinji.

.  
..  
...

* * *

...  
..  
.  
Then…then came the day. 

Yuki ran up to him, crying.

"Yuki? Yuki!" The redhead's eyes widened as he hugged his friend fiercely. "What's wrong? Did someone try to beat you up? Let me at them!"

A shake of the head. Hiccups.

"Mom…mom said we're moving!"

"Oh…"

"But I don't want to leave!"

"You could come live with me!"

"But mom would be sad…"

Silence between the two.

The boy paused. Pulling up his shirtsleeve, he took off a bracelet from his wrist, one with black and white beads.

"My grandma gave this to me. She said the beads are opal and onyx, whatever that means. But I want you to keep it for me, Kyou."

The redhead blinked, pleased. "Sure. I'll never take it off. Ever, I promise."

Yuki smiled a genuine one, happy.

"I won't ever forget you, Kyou.

"I won't forget you either."

"I'll come back, just watch me."

A voice.

"Oh, that's my mom. Goodbye Kyou!" The young boy leaned in and sweetly brushed his lips with Kyou's, whispering. "I love you."

Then he was off.

The orange-haired boy was frozen. No one…had ever said those words to him. Not even his mom.

Still, he couldn't stop the smile from escaping.

And that was how Kyou met Yuki. Back then, things were simple and Kyou felt like any other normal child. Love was love and gender never mattered to anyone.  
.  
..  
...  
TBC...?

* * *

...  
..  
.**  
A/N:** Anyone else ever have those books read to them in elementary school? I always thought The Missing Piece would take forever to read! Anyone else ever try walking along the top of the bars? Scary! My friends Larry and Jennifer loved to as kids. And yes, my elementary school did have such a basement; it was great! And yes, I couldn't help the tiny reference of R/K-ness. I'm a sucker for those two. A one-shot for now. I'm not a really big Yuki/Kyou fan actually. Reviews are cordially welcomed :3 


	2. With or Without you part2

**With or Without You 2 "Love On Hold"**

**By: **Luca

**Warnings and disc:** I own nada, AU and shounen/shoujo ai; 'nough said about that. Time to bring in the other Furuba characters. Sorry for any OOCness!

**Summary:** After befriending Yuki, Kyou gets threatened by Akito, Yuki's lover. Something about Akito just makes Yuki weak, and not weak-in-the-knees way. Kyou doesn't want to be anyone's hero, and Yuki doesn't need one.

**Reply to reviews:** Wow! 14 Reviews? For one measly chapter? I'm…stunned. I'm not even an avid Y/K fan! Where's the H/K love? Odd, no one's ever flamed me for anything I've written yet. When that day comes, I shall treasure it…and then hunt down and torture the flamer. XD More in-depth replies are at the end.

* * *

"Oi, Carrot Top!"

"Shut it, Yankee," growled the orange-haired boy.

Uotani Arisa smirked, "Come on, neko boi."

"I'm not a damn cat!" He bristled.

"They why do you always have them cats following you around?"

"Hell if I know! Are we going or what?"

Tohru sweatdropped. And these two were best friends? For all their bickering and smart-aleck comments, the two really _did_ get along though.

The trio halted in front of an innocuous house. Who emerged however, was far from innocuous. Enter Hanajima Saki, Hana-chan to only her close friends. She glided outside, decked in full black, flowing garb.

"I sense…a change in the air." She murmured, upon reaching the group.

"You and your creepy waves again," Kyou grumbled half-heartedly.

"You," she rounded on him, leaning in close.

He recoiled, a bit apprehensively. "What? Do I got something on my face?"

"You…you are…not _different_ but you have an aura that tells me a great change is coming. Something dark looming in your future."

"What? Am I gonna die or something?" He snorted.

She stared him with an indescribable expression on her face before a simple word escaped her lips, "Maybe…"

He felt a shiver skip down his shoulders. A hand clapped him hard on his back, and he lurched forward a little.

"Ah, Carrot Top here is too stubborn to die."

He glared at his friend, ready to snap, hackles raised. "How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Uotani snickered. "Too many. Yet you still tell me to stop every time and every time I never listen. When will you learn, neko boi?"

The four fast-stead friends trekked to school.

As they settled into their seats, the bell shrilled. At the same time, the teacher entered the room, heels clicking sharply.

A figure followed in her wake but the four, still talking amongst themselves, didn't notice.

"Good morning class. We have a new student today. Feel free to introduce yourself a little."

A slender figure stood, evacuating the seat in the first row. "Hello. My name is Akito Sohma."

Kyou caught the newcomer's dark eyes.

She smiled, black eyes sweeping the room. They settled on Kyou, making him feel a bit uneasy, rather caged.

_She looks friendly but her eyes tell me otherwise._

"Well, Akito-san, why don't you take a seat?"

The wan and slight girl gracefully manoeuvred down the rows of seats, far away form Kyou.

Somehow, the orange-locked teen couldn't help but feel a modicum of relief surge through him. He was suddenly glad Tohru had turned her big, innocent eyes on him, asking in her sweet voice if Hana-chan, Uo-chan and Kyou-kun would sit with her near the front of the classroom, at the beginning of the semestre.

"Kyou-kun, want to go see Mogeta 3 with Uo-chan, Hana-chan and I?"

Twitch. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" He glared.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She bowed quickly, blushing. "I never–I didn't–I–um–"

"Are you bullying Tohru, Kyou?" Uo-chan's eyes narrowed.

Bristling, he snapped, "Of course not, damnit!"

"Are you really gonna refuse her invitation to the movies?"

His mouth opened, ready to fire another barbed sting. "As if I have the time for this stupid–"

"I'm sorry, Kyou-kun!" Tohru cried. "I didn't mean to order you around like that! You don't have to go."

He caught sight of her down eyes, her unsmiling lips. "H-Hey. I never said I wasn't going. I'll go, all right?"

Her eyes lit up, as her hands eagerly clapped together.

"You don't have to get so excited," he grumbled.

Uotani snickered to Hanajima, slinging an arm around her. "Tohru's got him good."

"What. Was. That." He uttered darkly.

"Ne, Kyou-kun! Where shall we meet?"

The orange-haired boy gave in, sighing. There was just no way to refuse the sweet girl. Playing with his beaded bracelet, he set a time and day, _quite_ aware of Uo's piercing glare.

* * *

...

Later in the day, Uo sighed, arms behind her head as she leaned against the school roof wall.

"Nee, Saki."

"Hm?" The girl looked up from her sewing.

"How…do you think Kyou feels about Tohru?"

"You know him best." She simply murmured.

"I know, I know but…it's our Tohru."

Ebony skirts rustling, the shorter Gothic girl rose. She shifted closer to Uotani and a hand reached out to take a loose blonde curl.

"Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? What?" Uotani's eyes widened. "Of who! Of Tohru?"

"Kyou."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean by that?"

Hanajima let the golden lock go. "It's all right. It's hard not to like Tohru. I can understand."

"What the hell are you implying? Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" The Yankee glared.

"I never said that." Bland words. Blank eyes. Hanajima turned away, about to return to her sewing. Hiding hurt.

* * *

...

Kyou sighed. Lunch hour and suddenly everyone up and departed. He found neither hair nor hand of anyone.

Reclining in his seat, he figured a catnap would do him some good.

"All alone?"

Starting, his eyes flew open, widening a little as they fell upon one Akito Sohma. She had entered the otherwise empty room, gaze fixated on him.

"Lost?" He sniped.

"Not at all."

She glided over to him. "I just have one thing to say to you: Stay the hell away from Yuki."

He sat forward, eyes darkening in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me!" She snapped, grabbing his collar.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Viciously, he yanked her wrist from his school uniform. "And I don't know any damn Yuki!"

"Liar! You can make up all the lies you want but I'll see through every fabrication and Yuki will be the one to suffer for it!"

"Look, you crazy freak! I don't know any goddamn Yuki!"

She calmed down suddenly, brushing away lint from her sleeve. "Your lies are too easy to see through. But that's okay. He'll suffer tonight."

Kyou felt a prickle down his spine.

* * *

...

**A/N:** Okay…so we've got Tohru/Kyou hints, Yuki/Kyou to come, Kyou/Haru to come, Akito/Yuki and Uotani/Hanajima hints, Hanajima/Uotani/Tohru hints-that's a lot of love-love…among _other_ things. I'm not sure how you readers would react to shoujo ai, so I'm keeping it toned down.

Damn, didn't see that Akito coming! I had it originally with Yuki's appearance at the school but then I thought, screw that, do something different and stick Akito in there! Yes, Akito/Yuki will be a go because in Japan, cousins dating is not incest, I believe. And, school may have students sitting in an alphabetical order of some sort but well, this is an AU so nyah. Oh, you reviewers are evil! You make me want to continue this supposed one-shot! Lol! But we'll see where this goes. Things change, new plot bunnies assert themselves, new characters and pairings demand attention, and the like. I'm not even sure if it will end Yuki/Kyou or not. Stay tuned. I may update! XD

Bianca S & Kute Anime Kitty & Mizuko: Aww, thanks.

sango: Yup, I probably _will_ update…like now? Reviews tend to do that to me.

WolfBane2: XD I'm not terribly sure where this fic is headed…but yeah, the two shall definitely meet again…

BakaDen: I know! I'm sorry! I've deviated from my eternal favourite that is Haru/Kyou! Bad me! Hey…maybe I'll have some Haru/Kyou in this…?

rAiNwAtEr: You're my stalker now? Cool! I've never had one before!

baka-onigiri: Thanks, I hope I continue too. I hate leaving fics undone… XD

slysilverwolf & gamed: O.o You sound desperate for more fic-ness.

Chou ni Natte: Awww, thanks. Hope you didn't get hurt falling off the chair.

Crimson Symphony: Luvy-duvy? Uhm…I was thinking of angstyfing this fic…or not. XP We'll see.

Kaesaku: All right, all right. I'll see how much I can churn out. Reviews honestly help. I'm so lazy otherwise.

Yukyoru: Yeah, Shinji sadly has been left behind. Kyou's making friends after all. Heh heh, kissing will be minimal in this fic. XP Unless Haru goes aggressive-Black on Kyou XD


End file.
